Questing Knight
"Has thou seen or heard of the Grail? I’ve ridden a fortnight to find out what you know." Advanced (KotG) Questing Knights seek the Grail. Following in the footsteps of Louis the Rash, they cross Bretonnia and the rest of the world, seeking the blessing of the Lady of the Lake. Those knights who have succeeded in their quest have met the Lady in a variety of places, so the quest is not a search for a place. Rather, it is an effort to prove oneself worthy of the Grail. Thus, Questing Knights strive to show themselves to be paragons of knighthood, seeking out dangerous situations in which to uphold the honour of Bretonnia and the Lady of the Lake. Questing Knights renounce the use of the lance because it is the weapon of loyal service, and a Questing Knight stands apart from the feudal hierarchy until his quest is complete. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry), Academic Knowledge (Religion), Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (any two), Dodge Blow, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Speak Language (any two) Talents: Luck, Seasoned Traveller, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Injure, Sturdy, Very Resilient, Very Strong, Virtue of the Quest, Warrior Born Trappings: Heavy Armour (Full Plate Armour), Shield, Icon of the Lady of the Lake, Destrier with Saddle and Harness Career Entries Knight of the Realm Career Exits Captain, Courtier, Explorer, Grail Knight, Faceless, Noble Lord, Politician Note: Characters who are not male Bretonnian nobles must pretend to be so in order to become Questing Knights. A Day In The Life The questing knight lives on the road, accompanied by his loyal squire who prepares his food while the knight cares for his weapons and says his morning prayers to the Lady of the Lake. A knight who knows of worthy challenge immediately sets off to face it, and much of his day consists of heroic battle against overwhelming odds, upholding the honour of knighthood and Bretonnia. He may find himself patching wounds and resting for several days thereafter. Those looking for their next challenge wander as the whim takes them. They are sometimes guided by visions from the Lady of the Lake, but these are not always forthcoming. Such knights speak to any nobles they meet, and have their squires speak to peasants, asking for rumours of monsters, beastmen, or greenskins. Many rumours prove to be nothing more than that, but sometimes the knight finds a challenge while chasing an empty rumour. In any case, one direction is as good as another, and the knight should never waste his time in idleness. As members of the Bretonnian nobility, questing knights can demand food from any peasants they meet. As they are trying to be paragons of chivalry, questing knights try not to ask more than a peasant can afford. Of course, most questing knights are completely ignorant of the realities of peasant life, and thus often get this wrong. Sir Panteleon The Old Sir Panteleon is in his late fifties, and has been a questing knight for almost thirty years. His reputation is second to none, and knights, ladies, and peasants across the whole of Bretonnia sing the praises of his great deeds. He single-handedly slew an orcish warband in the mountains of Carcassone, saved villages from beastmen in the Forest of Arden, and shattered the fortress of a necromancer in Mousillon. Through all this, he has been denied the vision of the Lady and the honor of drinking from the Grail that would promote him to the position of Grail Knight. Rumours that he is not truly of noble birth, not truly Bretonnian, or actually a woman have been circulating for years, and many people now believe that “he” is actually a disguised Tilean woman, an ex-prostitute. Sir Panteleon himself has no idea why he is denied the vision, but sees no reason to abandon the quest.